Masked Ball, Graduation Dance
by Gabby-the-elf
Summary: Chapter 5 up! Ok, this is a fic about the graduation dance. It is the 7th year of our heroes. Voldemort is dead, and everybody is finally at peace.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, this is a fic about the graduation dance. It is the 7th year of our heroes. Voldemort is dead, and everybody is finally at peace.

Chapter One: Preparations

Hermione Granger stood in front of her mirror, gazing at her features to make sure that there were no flaws. Her once bushy brown hair was now is long, wavy locks; her thin, shapeless body now had womanly curves; but she still had the same attitude in school. She still was a bookworm, still took school seriously, and is still best friends with the famous Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

Smiling at herself, feeling completely satisfied with her looks, she left the Head Girls dormitory. She took fast pace out of the common room, grabbing her books on the way. She was to go to the Great Hall for breakfast and then meet Head Boy and make arrangements for the Graduation Dance. Her head buzzed with so many ideas, she couldn't wait.

Entering the Great Hall, she took a seat next to a sleepy Ron and a cheerful Harry. The ceiling above them had a bright blue sky with white clouds hanging in various places. Everybody seemed to be in a good mood except for the Slytherins.

"What's wrong with Ron?" Hermione asked as she began to put pancakes onto her plate.

"Up all night trying to finish homework." Harry replied, staring amusingly at Ron as he tried to put a piece of toast in his mouth but missed. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Then why are you so happy?" Hermione looked over at Harry.

"Hermione! How could you forger? We won the Quidditch Cup yesterday! We sure showed them Slytherins." Harry continued rambling about the way he and Ron had smothered the Slytherins.

The bell rang for classes to begin. Harry got up, pulling Ron with him.

"We'll see you later 'Mione." Harry said with a huff, trying to drag Ron.

Hermione smiled and waved goodbye to her best friends. She then began to wait patiently for everyone to leave the Great Hall. Dumbledore walked over and sat down across from Hermione, Draco Malfoy also sitting down two seats away from the Head Girl. Hermione glared over at him and then turned to Dumbledore.

"As you know, it is up to you two to come up with the arrangements for this years Graduation Dance. I trust you two have thought of a few ideas." Dumbledore began and looked at the two with bright, twinkling eyes. Hermione's face instantly lit up.

"I have a few Head Master. I think it should be like a Mask Ball. Everyone would come dressed up like 17th century with masks on!" Hermione said brightly, her eyes glowing. Draco snorted. Hermione glared over at him. "What, do you have a better idea?"

"Yeah, how's about we just don't have one? Or better yet, why don't we give everybody a number so they don't know who they are going with?" Draco said with little enthusiasm, but a lot of sarcasm. Hermione's eyes, if possible, lit up even more.

"That's a great idea, Malfoy!" The young teenaged girl exclaimed. Draco looked dumbstruck.

"What? That we have no dance?"

"No you git, the whole number thing. We could give all the girls even numbers and the guys odd. The odds would mail all the evens that he wanted, without knowing whom the number belonged to, and if he got replies, then he would have to accept one. When they pick one of the names, the girl will receive the recognition and her and the boy's number would be pulled of the list. There would be another list containing different places on where to meet the person and they would choose one and meet at that place later on! Since there are 52 girls and 52 boys, the end of it all would pair everyone up with someone. It's brilliant! Everyone would receive there number today at lunch and nobody would be able to tell anybody their number." Hermione said thoughtfully. Draco just stared at her.

"You have got to be kidding me?"

Hermione shook her head and looked over at Dumbledore who looked at her with a big smile.

"That is a wonderful idea Miss. Granger. We will sort the students, not in alphabetical order of course, and make it to where only the boys can tell the boys their numbers and the girls can only tell the girls their numbers. Excellent work you two. Now, off to class." Dumbledore grinned as the two walked off to class, Draco still in utter shock.

Hermione was over excited and couldn't wait until lunch.

As lunch approached, her stomach was in knots. What if she chose a complete idiot for her graduation dance partner? She didn't think too many people would be flattered with this idea. As she entered the Great Hall for lunch, everybody was either a nervous wreck because of classes, or happily talking with his or her friends. She sat next to Ron and began eating.

As the bell rang, the 7th years were told to stay behind for an announcement. They all sat quietly as the lower years left. Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to speak, his voice booming through the almost empty room.

"As you all know, the end of the year is approaching. You are about to graduate from Hogwart's and leave to become whatever choice of career you choose. Now, each year a graduation dance is arranged. The Head Boy and Girl have decided to have a Masked Ball." Many heads perked up to the mention of the ball. "You are required to wear something from the 17th ballroom dances." A couple of people didn't look too happy." Each student will be given a number; girls' even, boys odd. The boys will not know the girls numbers, and the girls will not know the boys. Mind you, there will be no switching or telling of numbers, I've personally made sure of it. The boys will send out cards to random numbers at night and a girl will select a few and send the reply back stating yes or no. The boy will take one of these numbers and the two numbers will be crossed off the list. By the end of it all, everybody will have an unknown partner, and will meet at the prearranged place that the boy has choosen." Dumbledore finished, looking around at the students.

Some students looked mad, others hopeful, some anxious, and others happy.

"Now, a peace of parchment will appear in front of you with a number, nobody but you is able to see that number, it just looked like a dot to them." Dumbledore said and waved his wand. A piece of parchment appeared in front of every student in the room.

Harry looked down at his number, 1. "Wow, I got 1." He said looking over at Ron. Ron heard him, but all Hermione heard was 'Wow, I got blah.' Hermione thought and realized that Dumbledore must have made it where girls can't hear the boys' number and vies-versa. Ron looked at his, 7. 'Cool' he thought. Hermione looked at hers, 104, the last number. She rolled her eyes. Draco glanced at his number, 97. 'Not bad' he thought. Everybody went into chatter, boys telling the boys what number they got, and girls telling girls what number they got.

'Here we go.' Hermione thought. 'This is going to be a long week.'

A/N: You like? I was thinking about that the other night and thought it would be pretty cool. Who do you think it going to get whom? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. But I was grounded one week, went on vacation the next, and too busy the other. I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me? Well, enough waiting, here is the second chapter. Oh, and thank you everyone who commented. The last chapter I will put everyone's name down.

Chapter Two: The Surprise

As the students left the Great Hall after lunch, everyone was chatting. Girls wear talking to other girls about who would ask them and if it would be a good person or not. Boys just acted tuff like they didn't care who they chose.

Harry and Ron ran over to Hermione with dumbstruck faces.

"'Mione! How could you do this to us?" Harry asked frantically. He did not look like he wanted to be the one to ask the girl out. Hermione just held her head up high and smiled.

"Well, I thought it was a brilliant idea. We could use something different." Hermione said with dignity.

"Good idea? Good Idea! Bloody hell it's a good idea!" Ron said loudly with anger. Hermione's smile immediately left her face and glared over at the two tall boys.

"Fine! If you don't like my idea, deal with it! What's done is done! There is nothing I can do!" Hermione yelled and turned around with tears in her eyes and ran off, leaving her books on the marble floor.

Ron crossed his arms and pouted, but Harry looked guilty.

"Ron, I do think she really liked the idea and really wanted to do this whole dance thing." Harry said looking up at the retreating back of Hermione. Ron just shrugged and left for Potions class.

Hermione ran all the way up to the Gryffindore common room and plopped on one of the soft, red chairs. She angrily wiped away her tears and stared at the empty fireplace. As she sat there, she heard a tapping noise at the window. Looking over, she saw a brown tawny owl. The teenaged girl got up and walked over to the window. Opening it, the owl held out its left leg with a letter attached to it. Untying it, the owl waited patiently.

"Oh, of course!" Hermione dug into her pocket and held out a small cracker. "Her you go."

That wasn't exactly what the owl wanted, but took it and flew off.

Hermione looked down at the letter addressed to her. It was from the Ministry of Magic.

"I wonder what they want?" She thought aloud. Opening it, it read:

Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,

We regret to inform you that your parents are now under custody in Azkaban prison. They have been associating with You-Know-Who for the last 19 years. They have informed us that they have never told you about any of this and made you believe that they are muggle dentists.

A Ministry official will be arriving shortly to question you. Please answer there questions truthfully. Thank you for your time.

Mr. Barty Crouch

Head of Ministry of Magic

Hermione dropped the letter. She stood there shocked, the letter repeating itself over and over in her head.

"No. No. My p…p…parents are NOT wizards. They're…. They're just normal folk. They can't be wizards." Hermione stuttered, tears welling up in her brown eyes. She hurriedly picked up and reread the letter. It still read the same thing.

Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed at the empty fireplace and started a blazing fire. Angrily, she threw the letter into the flames. She watched as the parchment burned slowly. She then turned and ran out of the common room, through the portrait hole and down the stairs.

She ran. Just ran. Past the students leaving for their next class, past Harry and Ron, past teachers, past the great doors that lead out into the grounds. Pushing them open, she ran down the bridge past the students leaving Care of Magical Creatures class, past Hagrid's Hut, and down into the Forbidden Forest. Finally, her legs gave out and she fell to the floor and began sobbing. The teenager curled up into a ball and cried. She couldn't believe that her parents would do that to her. She never noticed that they would do weird things around her. She thought they were just dentists that liked to talk with her about school and her …..friends.

"Oh no. Harry. I told them everything about Harry. His weaknesses, his strong points, everything! And they probably told Voldemort! NO!" Hermione began to sob harder.

"How could this happen to me?" She yelled up at the sky.

A/N: Ok, is this ok? I know it's something that probably wasn't expected. I hope you like. Sorry if it's a little short.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, I'm going to try and update everyday or so. So her is the third chapter…

Chapter Three: Behind Cold Eyes

The 17-year-old witch sat in the Forbidden Forest outside the ground of Hogwarts. She had stopped sobbing and now only small tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. She ran the great fight between Voldemort and Harry through her head.

Flashback

It was dark as velvet outside in the Transylvania Forest. No stars shown that night, just clouds of coal black with a heavy down pour of rain. The faces of friends, enemies, neighbors, arours, Dementors, Giants, and Death Eaters stood in the clearing of dead grass. Standing the middle was the famous Harry Potter and the evilest of wizards, Lord Voldemort.

_Voldemort laughed menacingly, his followers smiling behind him. Harry scowled at the Dark Lord with hatred eyes. He has been dreading this moment ever since the prophecy was told to him in his fifth year at Hogwarts. The greatest battle of the century was about to take place, everybody at Harry's side. His friends, teachers, and people he had never seen in his life, and the Ministry of Magic. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were at Harry's side, also glaring at the Dark Lord._

"_This will be the end of you, Harry Potter, and all of your muggle allies!" Voldemort yelled with a wicked smile on his white face. His dark eyes full of malice. Raising his wand, the Death Eaters, giants, and Dementors advanced forward, wands out._

"_I don't think so." Harry whispered. Raising his wand, the witches and wizards behind of him charged forward, wands ready._

_The battle had begun._

_It was brutal. Many fell, many were injured, many were scared, but they never gave up. Curses, spells, and charms were thrown in every direction. Family members were split apart, friends torn to opposite sides of the field._

_Harry stood back to back with his best friend, Ron, but there was no sign of Hermione. Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older brothers, stood not far off along with the eldest brother, Charlie Weasley. Ginny Weasley, the youngest, stood next to Aurthur and Molly Weasley, the parents. They couldn't see Bill or Percy anywhere, but hoped that they are all right._

_Hermione was off at the southern end of the field, facing Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Narcissa._

"_Well, well, well. Who do we have here, the muggle born, Hermione Granger. How are you, my dear?" Lucius asked with a sly smile. Hermione glared at him with hatred._

"_I hope you rot in Hell, Lucius."_

"_Now, now, now. Let's not be hasty or rude. We're all here for our good reasons." Narcissa said, holding her wand up at the girl. "Prepare to die. To bad you never actually got to know your parents."_

_Hermione looked at her with mild confusion._

"_Crucio!" Narcissa yelled._

_Hermione felt unbearable pain all over her body. Falling to the wet, muddy ground, she began to twitch uncontrollably. She couldn't hold in the scream that escaped her lips._

_The Malfoy's laughed wickedly. They seemed to be enjoying the torture the poor girl was going threw._

_Hermione wanted it to end. Somehow, whether it is by death or by them lifting their wands, she didn't care; she just wanted it to end. Suddenly, the pain ended. Hermione opened her tearing eyes and looked over. Narcissa lay on the ground stunned. Someone had stunned her, but whom. Lucius looked positively livid. He turned to the boy standing behind him._

_A boy with platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and cold ice blue eyes stood there, his wand in front of him. Lucius stared dumbstruck at him. Draco Malfoy, his own son, had stunned his mother. Hermione was in utter shock. She thought he was on his father's side._

"_S…son… how could you?" Lucius stuttered, still gaping at his son. Draco didn't seem to hear him as he continued to stare at his motionless mother. He then turned to his father, his wand still raised. Draco opened his mouth and with pure hatred evident in his voice he spoke:_

"_I'm no you, father. Adva Kadavra!"_

_A green light shot out of his wand towards his father. Lucius had no time to react and fell over dead. His face held utter shock and disbelief as his lifeless body lay there on the soggy ground. Hermione slowly looked over at Draco with her mouth hanging open. Draco just smirked at her fear and confused expression and turned and walked away._

_The battle went on from there. As it neared its end, many lay on the ground either dead, injured, or hit with a spell that temporarily disabled them to do anything. Ron and Harry dodged curses and spells, trying to find Hermione. Ron stopped dead in his tracks, staring horrified ahead of him._

_Harry turned to look at what his friend was staring at. He then stared at the scene in front of him with terror._

_Standing a couple of yards in front of the two boys was Ginny Weasley who was split up with her parents. Standing across from her was Voldemort himself, a wicked smile on his face as he raised his wand at the terrified girl. Ginny screamed as a green light flew out his wand towards her._

"_No!" Ron yelled and began to run towards his sister. Time seemed to go in slow motion. The curse slowly made its way towards the frightened girl. There was nothing that they could do. No counter curse, no moving out of the way, they just tried to get to Ginny before it hit her._

_Too late._

_Her screamed stopped short and the lifeless body fell to the floor. Ron stopped and stared at his dead sister. Tears welled up in his eyes, but you couldn't tell he was crying due to the heavy rainfall._

_Voldemort let out a hollow laugh as he saw the expression both Ron and Harry held on their faces._

"_Oops, was I not supposed to do that?" He let out another round of laughter._

_Harry could take it no longer; he held out his wand and pointed it towards his foe._

_Memories of his parents, his friends, and the people that had been killed due to Voldemort flooded through his mind._

"_You will pay! All the innocent lives that you have hurt and killed! You will pay for it all!" Harry yelled as he shot a powerful spell that he didn't even know was possible for him to do. Voldemort quickly turned his smile into a frown as the spell hit him. He let out a wailing cry and fell over._

_The battles taking place around the two stopped. They looked over at Harry. The boy was breathing heavily, anger still evident on his face._

_It was over. They had one. Voldemort was dead. The Death Eaters that remained were sent to Azkaban. Everyone began to pick up the bodies of the dead and injured. Harry and Ron looked around frantically for the rest of the Weasley family and for Hermione. Fred and George ran over with Bill. Charlie soon joined along with the parents._

"_Where's Ginny and Percy?" Molly asked, searching the ground for her missing children. Ron looked down with a hurt expression on his face._

"_Well, Percy got hit in the leg by a giant and so he is on his way to St. Mungo's Hospital. Dunno about Ginny." Bill said, searching the grounds as well._

"_Ginny's dead." Ron whispered. The mother looked over._

"_What did you say, Ron?" Molly asked._

"_Ginny died." Ron yelled, tears welling up in his eyes._

_The Weasley family looked horror struck. The mother began to cry, Authur trying to comfort her. Fred and George bowed their head; Bill and Charlie did the same. Harry walked away to let the family mourn their loss. He continued his search for Hermione._

_Searching proved useless, he just couldn't find her. So he would just wait for the field to clear and head over to the list of deaths or injuries. The boy prayed for Hermione to be ok._

End Flashback

That was over four months ago on February 25th. It was now June 3rd. Voldemort had fallen and everybody was happy now. Harry could move on with his life. Though there were losses, they managed to get over it. She doesn't know why her parents weren't at the battle, and she doesn't know why they would get caught now, but she did know that it was getting late and she needed to get inside. Her friends would be worrying about her.

She hastily whipped her eyes and began to head back to the castle, not ready to answer the questions that would most likely come.

A/N: You like. I was thinking that some people would want to know what happened at the battle, so there you go. I will try to post the next chapter tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you everyone who commented. Here is the next part of this story.

Chapter Four: Receiving

Harry sat in the Gryffindore common room thinking about why Hermione looked so upset today. She seemed so hurt about something and he didn't know what and it was itching him to know.

Ron burst through the boys' dormitory door looking excited.

"Harry! Look! I have an acceptance letter! I am going with number 38!" Ron said excitingly. "We are meeting by the Great Hall on the left side of the doors. Harry smiled at him.

"Good job Ron. I haven't received any notice saying anyone has accepted mine yet." Harry said. He looked over at the fireplace, a burning fire in it. "I'm more worried about Hermione."

The portrait whole opened and in walked Seamus Finnigan.

"Here ya go Harry. It's letters from a bunch of repliers." Seamus said and handed Harry the big stack of parchments. Harry stared at the stack wide eyed.

"I didn't think this many would say yes." Harry said shocked.

"Well, mate, what'd ya think? You're number one." Ron said matter-of-factly.

Harry shrugged and looked through the numbers. He hoped that number 2 would accept him. He thought it would be cool if number 1 and 2 went together. There it was. A letter with the number 2 on it saying she accepted.

"I'll take this one." Harry said. All of the letters disappeared accept for that one. A list appeared in front of Harry.

PLEASE PICK ONE

Harry scanned down the list.

"Er. This one." He pointed at the one at the very bottom of the list. 'By the Gryffindore portrait' disappeared off of the list. Harry looked over at Lavender Brown and Pavatri Patil. They were sitting in a corner giggling. Maybe they had gotten an acceptance letter. Maybe it was his. 'Nah.' Harry thought with a bit of a doubt in his gut. He hoped it wouldn't be Pavatri. His mind wondered back to his fourth year at the Yule Ball.

The portrait to the Gryffindore tower opened. In walked a tall man with a two taller men standing behind him.

"We are looking for Ms. Hermione Granger." The man spoke with a demanding, strong voice.

The boys and girls in the common room looked around. They all looked too scared and curious to answer the man.

"Um. She isn't here." Harry spoke, his mind wondering why the Ministry would be looking for her.

"Thank you." The man said and turned to leave, the other scary looking men following in suite.

As the three officers left, the whole common room erupted into chatter. Everyone seemed to be wondering the same thing… 'Why is the ministry looking for Hermione?'

Hermione went up to the Head Boy and Girl common room. As she opened the portrait, Draco Malfoy was sitting on the couch smirking at her.

"Whatever it is, Malfoy, I don't want to hear it." Hermione said softly, walking up to her room.

"The ministry was here, looking for you. Curious is all." Draco said, stepping towards her.

Hermione froze. She had forgotten all about the ministry.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said hurriedly and ran up the stairs to her dormitory.

She slammed the door behind her and slid to the floor.

"Why!" She screamed. She then began to cry again. 'I'm supposed to be worrying about the Graduation dance and the finals, not the fact that my parents worked for the Dark Lord!' She thought angrily in her head. 'I'll just continue school and worry about this later.'

Hermione whipped her eyes and stood up. Lying on her bed was a load of letters. Hermione smiled.

"Who should I choose?" Hermione thought out loud. She began to look through the pile. "Well, my favorite number is 96, but that is a girls number. What about 95." She searched through the pile. "Nothing. Alright, 97." She searched for that number, and there it was.

"Perfect. Now to reply." She checked the 'accept' part of the letter and the others disappeared. "All done."

Hermione changed into her pajamas and fell asleep.

Draco looked over as a letter appeared on his bed.

"104. I guess that's my choice." He accepted the letter and chose to meet outside the library.

Little did he know that he just accepted the letter of one of his enemies, Hermione Granger.

A/N: Alright. May be short and blah. But I have a nagging brother on my back. So I'll fix it later if you want me to or if I want to. (Which I might.)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is more of the story of the graduation party.

Here is a little replay of what has happened so far…..

Hermione and Draco are Head Girl and Boy and made a graduation dance for the 7th year students. They are having a masked ball and the students don't know their partners. Hermione just found out that her parents work for Voldemort and we wonder if Voldemort is really dead…

Chapter Five: Bad Mood

Harry stood at the end of the Great Hall near the big doors. He sighed impatiently; if Ron didn't hurry up and finish eating then they are bound to be late for Transfiguration. He didn't care for a scolding by Professor McGonagall today.

The Great Hall emptied quickly as the two-minute bell rang for the students to hurry up.

"Ron! Will you hurry up before I leave without you!" Harry yelled over at his redheaded friend.

Ron hurriedly shoved the last bit of egg into his mouth and stood up. Reaching for his books, he took a sip of his milk.

"Alright! I'm coming! Hold your horses!" Ron ran over and the two boys ran out of the Great Hall.

They were going to be late, Harry just knew it. Sure enough, the bell rang as they ran up to the third floor, almost falling off of one of the moving staircases.

"Damnit Ron! You made us late!" Harry groaned at his friend. Ron just glared over.

"Well, you didn't have to wait for me." Ron mumbled to himself as they got to the Transfiguration classroom.

They ran in and saw that Professor McGonagall wasn't there and neither was her anamigus form, the cat.

"Where is she?" Harry muttered.

"Who cares? Let's sit down before she comes in and sees us." Ron said and sat down in his seat. Harry followed, but was still wondering where the teacher has gone.

The girls were all muttering to their friends in the classroom. It most likely was not about their missing Transfiguration teacher, but about the Masked Ball that was to take place that Saturday, which was only 2 days away. Harry would rather fight another Horntail than meet his prearranged date there. Ron didn't feel that way though. He seemed totally comfortable and confidant that he had chosen the right girl.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he thought about Ron entering the Great Hall that was decorated so elegantly with ribbons of scarlet and gold, silver and emerald, black and yellow, and blue and bronze; the house colors. He could see his mystery date being Pansy Perkinson, the ex-girlfriend of Draco Malfoy.

Ron looked over at Harry with confusion.

"What' so funny, mate?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing at all." He replied. Looking around the classroom, he noticed that Hermione was not there.

Harry nudged Ron in the ribs.

"Ouch. What?"

"Do you know where Hermione is?" Harry asked, pointing over at the empty seat.

"No." Ron replied worriedly. "I hope she's alright."

"Me too."

The young girl sat at the edge of the grounds near the lake. She wanted to go to class, but she was told to meet the ministry at the lake. She didn't feel like talking with anyone at the moment. She would try to forget about her parents, but failed. She then began to sing silently to herself.

Closing her eyes, a light rain began to trickle down from the cloudy sky. Soon, it turned into a heavy rain. Hermione smiled and allowed the raindrops to pour onto her face and onto her clothes, sticking them to her. Standing up, she began to dance, singing along with the fluent movements. She had been taking ballet, swing, tango, and all other dances since she was five. She was very good and decided she wouldn't enter dance contests even though her instructors would ask her to.

She took off her school robe, shoes, and socks. She was now dancing in her skirt and dress shirt. Not caring if anyone saw her, she continued her movements, silently singing her favorite song,

Imagining herself in a room full of hanging crystal chandeliers and rows of lighted cream, colored candles. Her heeled feet echoed around the light colored walls as she walked to the middle. She wore lavender 3-inch high heels with a light purple dress that hung on her hips. She continued to move gracefully, pretending that she was dancing with a partner.

Her eyes shut, she felt someone wrap their left hand around her waist, and intertwine their right hand with hers. She could tell it was a man, and liked the way his fingertips gripped her hips as she slipped into a state of bliss.

They danced like this for what seemed like hours. Starting at ballet, moving into a slow movement, then to a faster pace. Soon she was out of breathe and could no longer take the curiosity that buzzed at her. Hermione wanted to know who was dancing with her, and was going to find out. Slowly she opened her chocolate brown eyes to stare into icy-blue ones. The thought of whom they could belong to was left for her to wonder, for the boy had disappeared into thin air. She would have thought this weird if she weren't a witch.

"I hope I have him as my dance partner." The teenaged girl though out loud. While dancing with the mysterious boy, the anger, hate, confusion, and all other emotions seemed to be swept away from her. She had no other care in the world; she just concentrated on the heat that was generating between the two of them. She laughed at herself. She had fallen for a boy that she doesn't even know exists.

Hermine put her uniform back on and walked back into the castle, she doubted the ministry would come out here in the rain.

As the school was busing about the coming up ball, they found it more and more difficult to concentrate on schoolwork. Snape was being especially mean and handing them extra homework. No one really cared though; the ball was coming, and they would soon know whom they were going with.

A/N: Alright then. The next chapter is probably the chapter that you all have been waiting for, The Masked Ball. Be prepared. And can anyone guess on who or what was dancing with Hermione? Props on whoever gets it correct and why this person would do it.


End file.
